The Divine Caverns of the Crack Vault
by Dark Lunar Love 1914
Summary: Different one-shots and drabbles centering around Kagome Higurashi and men from different shows, movies, cartoons and books she would never normally get with. Complete Crack because my plot bunnies are evil when I have writer's block.
1. Phillip J Fry

The Divine Caverns of the Crack Vault

Summary: Obviously a crack story filled with Inuyasha crossovers that would never make it as chapter stories, in my opinion; all centering around one Kagome Higurashi.

Chapter 1: Overreaching?

Category: Inuyasha x Futurama

Pairing: Kagome Higurashi x Phillip J. Fry

Rated: T

…

Life had become almost unbearable ever since she had returned from the feudal era.

In fact the only good thing to happen recently was her little brother's acceptance to NYCU in America.

Everything else was pretty sucky though, like her mother's incessant need to -

"Kagome, why don't you go out for a little while? Meet some new friends?"

- make new friends.

Kagome looked up at her mother through bleary eyes, scratching the back of her head as she slowly rose from the couch.

"I don't want to meet new friends." she muttered irritably grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge as she did so.

"You're losing your tan. If you don't want new friends then at least get reacquainted with the sun for a few hours." Momma Higurashi spoke vehemently, quickly shooing her out of their New York home apartment.

"Fine. I'll be out with the rest of the Americans, on this pitiful new year's day."

"That's the spirit!"

Kagome rolled her eyes as she placed on her new denim jacket and stepped into the brisk Manhattan air. Obviously despite the years they've had together her mother still didn't understand her skills in sarcasm.

It was a few hours after leaving the small apartment complex, something tickled the very edges of her senses. A very powerful yet small aura making its way into a seemingly deserted building with Applied Cryogenics faded on a sign next to the entrance.

Looking up at the sky, and realizing she still had a few hours left before she was expected back home, she took a deep breath before following whatever it was inside. At one of the top floors she entered a room filled with strange tubes and stretched her powers out in hopes of locating the thing she followed in here, but realizing it hid its powers she took another approach instead.

"Hello? I know you're in hear I just want to talk to you-"

"Hello? Pizza delivery for, uh … I.C. Wiener … Aw, crud! I always thought at this point in my life I'd be the one making the crank calls!"

Kagome watched as the oblivious New Yorker lazily opened a can of beer throwing his feet on a nearby desk as he plopped himself down on the matching chair, continuing his speech, ignoring Kagome he takes a swig of his drink, "Here's to another lousy millennium."

"Excuse me."

_'Ten!'_

The boy startled by her sudden appearance jerked back, spilling his newly opened beer in the process.

_'Nine!'_

"Who the hell are you?" he demanded shaking more beer around in his haste for answers.

_'Eight!'_

"Me, you're the one drinking your boss's merchandise."

_'Seven!'_

"What I do with my boss's crap is none of your business now why don't you be a good little girl and get the hell out of here."

_'Six!'_

A tick mark appeared on Kagome's head at his blatant dismissal of her person, she knew she was short but to be treated like some kid, especially after dealing with Inuyasha of all people …

_'Five!'_

"Look you son of a – what do you think you're doing?"

_'Four!'_

Her question wasn't directed towards the man before her but a small black paw … reaching towards the still fuming man before her.

_'Three!'_

"What the hell are you talking about, lady?"

_'Two!'_

The creature managed to reach the older man before Kagome could warn him and she watched in slow motion as her arguing partner was pushed forward, slipping on some of his spilt beer in the process and nearly landing on top of her.

_'One!'_

Kagome was forced backwards and felt cold glass press onto her back as the man leaned into her from the glass tube door closing and locking behind him, his lips meeting hers as they were eventually frozen together. Neither of them seeing that the dial on the machine automatically set itself for one thousand years.

The small creature which attracted Kagome there in the first place, slowly crept out from underneath the wooden desk and looked on with wide eyes.

"Well I hope this doesn't change things."

…

AN: This plot has been swimming around in my head for the past couple of days now. I'll probably end up writing a second part to this once they're actually unfrozen but I figured since I'll only be working on one story at a time now and I tend to get writer's block, you my awesome and loyal readers might like one-shots every now and again while waiting. I'm almost finished writing The Games We Play and just need to finish writing the last three chapters plus the epilogue before I'll start posting that and working on Of Stranger Magic. I hope you guys enjoyed this and I'll try to update when I can.

Dark Lunar Love


	2. Pinhead

The Divine Caverns of the Crack Vault

Chapter 2: Don't Be Afraid of the Dark

Category: Inuyasha x Hellraiser

Pairing: Kagome Higuarshi x Pinhead

…

"There's my favorite little girl!"

Kagome ran up to the blonde haired blue eyed man that was her father and happily jumped into his arms. He was always traveling usually to the Americas or different places in Europe but he always returned, never soon enough for her tastes but always soon enough. Momma was staying in the hospital cause her sugar was messed up and she'd have to stay at the hospital, and Gramps had gone with her until daddy showed up so now it was just the two of them.

As the man placed her down, he reached into his bag and dug around in his bag until he finally fished out what he was looking for.

Kagome cocked her head to the side as she stared at the small little metallic box.

"What is it?" she questioned slightly quickly grabbing it from her father's hands curiously. "It seems bad." muttered the eight year old quietly.

"Can't be that bad, little one. It's only a puzzle box. Usually if you figure it out it'll open and there might be something in their for you if you manage it."

He couldn't even finish before Kagome let out a girlish shriek of, "Yatta!" before running off into the shrine house, the puzzle box never leaving her side.

She had been there now, moving different dials and knobs around for hours trying to complete this stupid box but it still wouldn't open.

_'Meeeeeeeoooooooww.'_

Kagome jumped as a small tabby curled himself around her short legs, rubbing his head against her knee in hopes of gaining her attention.

"Buyo!" the little girl exclaimed startling the young kitten scurried off into one of the smaller houses of the shrine.

As she began to chase after the cat, the puzzle box completely forgotten as she threw it to the other side of the well house, never noticing that it clicked open in retaliation of hitting the wooden well.

…

"Buyo! You shouldn't run off like that, silly." exclaimed Kagome finally finding the feline in one of the storage rooms.

However as soon as she looked around the grounds she noticed that it was not as it was when she first awoke that day. Her joy at finally seeing her father again quickly crushed at the carnage before her now, Buyo dropping to her feet at scurrying to the only pure thing left on the shrine, the Goshinboku.

"Daddy! Daddy!" the girl screamed running into the main housing area of the shrine.

Kagome found her father on the floor of the kitchen and slowly made her way to him with tears streaming down her face, though before she could reach him a figure blurred in front of her and she let out a small shriek falling back onto the floor a few feet away from her unmoving father.

"You … are different. What is your name?"

The man's voice was eerily calm, it was quiet yet it echoed around her head, as she horrifyingly looked at the being crouched in front of her. Nails were placed strategically in his head, his eyes were pitch black and his skin was a sickly white color. She never even realized she answered him until he began speaking again.

"Enjoy your time now, when you are ready we shall come for you again. Guard the box with your life, for we will take it in the end, Kagome."

Kagome fearful and just wanting to get to her papa nodded her head hurriedly and watched fascinated as the man and three other strange looking people disappeared and she curled into her dad's warm blood covered body.

She fell asleep like that never noticing that a dark shadow still watched over her.

…

Next Chapter …

… Case 39 …

Dark Lunar Love


	3. Lillith

The Divine Caverns of the Crack Vault

Chapter 3: High Speed

Category: Inuyasha x Case 39

Pairing: Kagome Higurashi x Lillith Sullivan (Mother x Daughter) (Sibling)

Rated: T

…

Watching.

That's all she ever did.

Well she watches and she protects.

Not just anyone though. No humans have become so warped and twisted over the centuries. The only ones with any pure intention and emotion behind any of their actions were the demons.

Rage, anger, evil. The only pure emotions left in this forsaken place.

She hummed to herself curiously from her bus bench as she saw the hysterical woman break through the young girl's illusion, and watched in morbid shock as Lillith's face went to one of satisfaction to fear.

The woman who was once fearful gained a look of almost delirious joy as she mocked the young girl.

"Are you afraid now? I'm not."

Lillith's fear then heightened tenfold as she realized the woman broke through one of her illusions, and her fear grew as the now crazed woman swerved and drove her car off of a nearby pier.

Kagome walked over to the now nearly destroyed pier and looked into the once clear water which appeared nearly black in the moonlight.

The now aged priestess called out her powers and reached out to the water and sensed the social worker struggle to lock Lillith who appeared to now be in her demonic form to one side of her car.

It seemed an eternity but Kagome finally sensed one of the girls swim to the surface and timed herself to jump into the lake just as Lillith's temporary mother broke the surface. She swam to where the now completely sunken car was located and freed the girl from the back of the cars trunk, completely taking out the backseat in the process.

When the two finally broke the surface of the water, it was to the other side of the pier and Lillith was once again in her human form, cuddled into the dark priestess' side, dripping wet and slightly shivering from the wet. Her gaze stopping on the shaking Emily attempting to recover from her ordeal.

Kagome following her gaze began glaring at the woman.

"Don't worry child. She'll fall to her nightmares eventually. We'll come back for her. I promise."

Kagome hugged the child to her chest tighter and relaxed when she eventually hugged her back.

"Pinky promise?" she questioned in her young voice.

Kagome laughed quietly before nodding her acquiesce and taking the girls hand in her own.

"Good." Lillith's eyes turned pitch black and she smiled sadistically at Kagome who returned her smile whole-heartedly.

The two disappeared in the night, Emily's eyes trailing them as they left.

…

… Two Months Later …

Kagome was once more watching.

It was almost all she did now. That and protecting Lillith, these humans though were weak. They would fall easily.

She would help the girl regain her strength and then they would go after that bitch once more. Only next time she would die.

Lillith turned from her new temporary foster mother to gaze out of her window. Her eyes met Kagome's blue and she winked at her sadistically before returning to her family once more.

…

Next Chapter: Inuyasha x Monsters Inc.

Dark Lunar Love


	4. Glenn Quagmire

The Divine Caverns of the Crack Vault

Chapter 3: Baby Momma

Category: Inuyasha x Family Guy

Pairing: Kagome Higurashi x Glenn Quagmire

Rated: K+

…

"Out of all the places, Sesshomaru could have made me come to it had to be America." Kagome spoke quietly as she leaned against her red car, watching as the movers lifted boxes, entering and exiting the small Quahog home.

"Alright miss, that's the last of it." said the young boy from across the street.

"Thanks Chris." she said quietly taking out her purse to pay the teenager for his troubles.

"It's the least I can do. Miss Highgrassi. My dad has always pretty much found a way to demolish this house even before Mr. Brown moved away. I suggest you don't shower here."

Kagome raised a brow at the strange response Chris gave her. Though since meeting his father earlier in the day she should have expected something as such. Peter Griffin was for lack of a better word a complete idiot.

"I'll take that to heart Chris."

"Oh and my mom wanted me to invite you over for dinner. Something about being the proper neighborly thing to do."

"Hey lard ass mom wants you back home to clean your room."

"Don't tell me what to do you pimple-caked anus ranger! Bye Miss Weed Lady!"

Kagome shook her head at the rude manner the boy spoke in, but none the less replied, "Later, Chris thanks for your help!"

Kagome sighed, as she made her way into the empty house fully intent on waking up in a few hours to face the new neighbors.

…

"Damnit!" yelled Kagome as she threw her phone onto her newly delivered couch.

Kiara mewed quietly as she watched the young woman wobble around between the living room and her room, attempting to place on her shoes and grab her purse at the same time. Shouting to the little neko as she ran out of her home, "Watch the house for me!"

Kagome heard the demon cat purr quietly before the door closed behind her and she ran across the street to the Griffins and let out a brilliant smile as Louis answered the door and lead her to the table where not only the Griffins but a few of the other neighbors were sitting as well.

"Thank you so much for inviting me over I'm so sorry I was late I had- YOU!" Kagome's smiling face was short lived as she gazed at the man who was heatedly arguing with the small white dog, yet at her yell the arguing face of Quagmire became one of a love-struck man.

"Kagome, what are you doing here?"

"I think the better question Glenn is why are you here by yourself?"

"What are you talk-"

"Our daughter the one you helped make since you refused to use a condom, jerk"

Images of a younger Quagmire along with Peter and Joe entered his mind of them crouched over in this nice couple's yard as they held a baby Anna Lee and he couldn't go through with it.

"You're the one that dropped off Anna Lee?" Quagmire asked harshly.

"Oh don't even try to act like you didn't know, I put my name on the back of that letter." Kagome saw Glenn tense and rolled her eyes as she continued, "Oh come on! You didn't even read all of it?"

"You just dropped off a baby on my doorstep and expected to just know what the fuck to do!"

Dead silence entered the dining area of the Griffins home Kagome and Glenn breathing harshly while everyone else looked on with wide eyes at the two.

"Maybe we should go talk outside." Kagome whispered quietly, and Glenn nodded solemnly before following her outside to the back yard. The other members in the dining room looked around at each other quickly and waited a few seconds before crowding around the door to the kitchen to eavesdrop on their conversation.

…

"Why did you leave me Anna Lee?" asked Glenn immediately rounding on her.

"I was working I couldn't spend any time with her I wasn't ready to be a mother."

"Cause me as a freaking pilot would have been the perfect parental material."

"Better than me." Kagome spoke bitterly, "Anna Lee is a pretty name."

"She was a pretty little girl. Her parents, adoptive parents seem like good people." As Glenn spoke his words became softer noticing in the light that the woman before him had tears in her eyes.

"Do they? You've met them?"

He sighed this time hearing a crack and stutter in her voice, and he walked up to her wrapping her into a hug.

"I saw them at the adoption agency when I went to bring her in. As soon as I left her there I realized it was a mistake and tried to get her back but she looked happy with them."

"That's all that matters right?" asked Kagome not lifting her head from the man's chest.

Glenn placed his chin atop of her head and mumbled quietly, "Yeah. Maybe you would want to come over later this week and talk some more?"

Kagome stepped away from Quagmire as she dried her eyes and really looked at him before a small smile broke out on her face, "I'd like that."

As Kagome stepped back inside she noticed everyone piled on the floor next to the door, she politely thanked Louis for the lovely time but she would need to reschedule as something had come up. Louis shooed her off before her and everyone else rounded on Quagmire asking questions about the mysterious new neighbor and what was said between the two but between the questions and accusations Quagmire's smile never left his face as he continued to refuse them answers.

…

AN: I know I promised that this chapter would be Inuyasha x Monsters Inc. but I'm having a little bit of writer's block on that plot and instead of making you all wait forever for a new chapter decided to just move on to the next drabble. Like the first chapter, this drabble will probably be continued in later chapters as well.

Next Chapter:

… Charmed …

Dark Lunar Love


End file.
